Forever Together
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Modern WE with a twist. Jack, Will and Elizabeth somehow find themselves in the future and only Jack remembers his past. Challenge answer from Shani8 formerly Forever Yours Complete
1. Past To Future

Yay, a new story. Hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

The ship known as The Black Pearl was sailing through uncharted waters and in the middle of a hurricane. The ship's captain Jack Sparrow was still at the wheel and didn't seem ready to let go.

Gibbs came from behind and put a hand on his shoulder. "We really should drop the anchor sir," he yelled through the wind.

"We'll be fine. Trust me" he yelled back.

Suddenly the ship lurched forward and Jack stumbled back. He fell backwards and into the sea with a loud splash.

**

* * *

**

Will Turner was working his way through another sword delivery. This time Norrington wanted it right away onto his ship which was going to search for Jack. He wanted an extra one just in case. They saw him coming and let him board.

"Got your new sword Commodore," Will said handing it to him.

Norrington examined it (as though he knew better than Will about good swords) and nodded. "Thank you Mister Turner. On your way."

The dock was very slippery but Will had other things on his mind. Such as the lovely Miss Swann who he was going to visit right after he was finished. He didn't see the piece of saturated rope just lying there. The fall was quick and lacked the grace to which he was refined to. He hit his head on the ground and fell into the water.

A few men dived in after him but they resurfaced without him. "He's gone."

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth and her father were off in the carriage to visit one of the wealthy people of the town. This was a spur of the moment thing and she had told Will to come by. Now he was going to walk all the way there for nothing.

"I should've left him a note."

"What was that dear," her father asked.

She had been leaning on the side staring out the window. She sat up right away and didn't answer. The carriage stopped and the door opened. The family's house was very expensive looking and it was almost right on the beach. The carriage went away and Weatherby took his daughter's hand and they went to the mansion together. He knocked and a maid answered.

"We are the Swann's ma'am," Weatherby said.

She nodded, allowed them to come inside and announced them to the others in the room. The occupants were rather young. If Elizabeth were to guess their age, she would say they were about the same as Jack Sparrow's.

The man had short black hair and a wide smile on his face. "Weatherby, how good of you to join us," he said.

"Please, have a seat," the man's wife said. She had long and luxurious red hair and blue eyes that seemed to sparkle.

"And you must be Elizabeth. Well I'm James and this is my wife Virginia."

"Gin for short."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Elizabeth said. She sat down next to her father and they were both handed a cup of tea. Pretty soon, the conversation turned to political matters that Elizabeth tuned out.

I wonder what Will's doing now, she thought to herself.

"Elizabeth?"

She came out of her daydream and looked at her father.

"The Graders wanted to know that if you'd like to then you can go outside for a bit."

"Oh, well then thank you."

"This is all just stuffy adult talk anyway," Virginia said sipping her tea.

Elizabeth went quietly out the front door and stood in awe of the waters of the ocean before her. She made sure no one was looking before she took off her shoes and stepped into the water. The water was chilly which she found to be very odd since it was a hot and sunny day. She walked a bit; picking up her skirts and went only as deep as her ankles. Suddenly, something grabbed her and brought her below. She felt like she was falling. Elizabeth tried not to scream as lights and colors danced before her eyes. She felt herself black out as her head suddenly hit something hard and green.

**

* * *

**

Will Turner felt nauseous. His head was killing him and he was lying on something soft and comfy.

"Doctor, he's waking up."

Doctor? He opened his eyes and saw two people standing in strange white coats in front of him. "Where am I?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"You're in Corpus Christi Medical Center," one of the men said before using a weird light on a stick to look at his eyes.

"What's your name," the other asked with some paper in front of him and a very odd looking quill.

"Will Turner."

"Do you know what state you're in?"

"State?"

"Country?"

"Country?" Will thought about it, and he didn't know anything. "I don't know...all I remember is my name."

The two doctors looked at each other. They started whispering to each other. "We're going to have to get an MRI."

"This is very strange indeed."

"And did you see those clothes he came in wearing."

"Yes, this is a very strange day. I win the bet, you owe me dinner."

Will didn't pay attention. He felt like he should remember something but nothing came to mind.

What's going on, he thought worried.

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth Swann found herself in the middle of a park. She could hear voices saying things around her but that was about it. She felt someone nudge her and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning Miss, are you alright." It was a kind looking woman who appeared to be in her mid to late 50's.

Elizabeth tried to stand up and almost fell right away.

The woman held onto her to help keep her upright. "Easy dear, you've got a bit of a bump on your head."

Elizabeth was about to thank her but the woman continued to talk. "Such an interesting outfit my dear. Did you come from a costume party?"

Elizabeth looked down and found herself in a dress and a corset. Everything was a little dirty but that was about it.

"I'll take you to the hospital. What's your name?"

"My name's Elizabeth Swann."

"Elizabeth, such a pretty name. Perhaps we should contact your parents as well along the way. Do you know your phone number?"

"Phone number? I don't believe I do."

They stopped at an odd metal carriage with no horses.

"Well, maybe we'll call them when we get there," she said opening the door.

Elizabeth just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Hurry along then, climb in."

Elizabeth got in and shut the door behind her.

"Are you from somewhere local?" the woman asked.

"I'm not completely sure. The fact of the matter is, I don't remember anything at all," Elizabeth said.

The woman looked over and frowned. "I'm a nurse and that bump doesn't look good. I'll take you to the hospital where I work."

"Thank you."

The woman shook her head. "Do you really not remember anything?"

"Not a thing but my name."

"Well, I'm Rose Williams." She extended her hand and Elizabeth shook it.

Elizabeth turned and looked at the city before her but only thought of one thing.

"Williams..."

**

* * *

**

"Excuse me sir but are you okay?"

Jack Sparrow opened his eyes and looked around himself. There was a man standing in front of him with brown hair and eyes and was very handsome.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I was son?"

"You're in France sir. What's your name?"

"Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Pleasure to meet you. Name's John but everyone just calls me Johnny."

Jack looked over Johnny with a questionable look in his eyes taking in his clothes and sunglasses. "You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?"

"No," Johnny said shaking his head.

"Alright, could you tell me the year?"

"2004 my good man." Jack's eyes almost came out of his head.

"2004! About an hour ago it was 1756."

"What do you mean 1756?"

Jack recovered right away and didn't say anything. Johnny picked up on it right away.

"Did you travel through time?"

"Maybe," Jack said with a sigh. He wasn't going to answer, but the man seemed nice enough.

"Why don't we get you off the streets and I'll take you to my house and a bath?"

"Lead the way."

"Boy I can't wait to introduce you to Vanessa."

"Who's that, your bonnie lass?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that."

"No."

* * *

Hope you like the beginning. Later all. (And to all Americans, I hope you had a very Happy Thanksgiving)


	2. Two Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

2 Years Later - 

"Alright everyone, we are now landing at JFK airport. We hope you enjoyed your flight and have a nice holiday."

Elizabeth Swann unbuckled her seatbelt as soon as the plane landed and prayed to God that she would never have to ride another one again for a while. After living with Mr. and Mrs. Williams, she decided to travel for awhile. She grabbed her overnight bag and followed the line out. It was pretty cold seeing as how it was December and after hearing so much about the New York City, she wanted to experience it for herself. She got her bags and went into a taxi after it stopped for her. Everything was so much bigger than in England. The city was covered with lights and wreaths. She grabbed her camera and took as many pictures as she could. Elizabeth decided to become a freelance photographer. She had one book published in Europe full of pictures of people and places that showed the goodness of the human heart. Everything was just perfect.

**

* * *

**

Will Turner was on his bicycle riding through Central Park. Since he had no memory of his past, he decided to make a new one. So far, in the past two years, it was decided that he was Will Turner and he came from England (due to his accent) and that was all. He had a job as a bus boy at a local restaurant and today was his day off. He left the park to ride back home. Nothing was going to spoil the nice, cold day (Why did he decide to ride a bike in December again?) for him. Well, except for that cab that was flying at him.

**

* * *

**

His body barely had a chance before it was struck.

Elizabeth's taxi stopped and she and the driver ran to check out the boy. "Is he okay?" she asked.

The driver quickly got out his cell phone and dialed 911.

Elizabeth sat next to him and caressed his face.

Will's eyes shot open and he looked into her eyes.

"It'll be alright. I'm Elizabeth Swann."

"Will Turner," he whispered before blacking out again.

The driver hung up and nodded. "Help me bring him to the car Eliza-Miss Swann. We're going to take him to the hospital ourselves."

She grabbed his arms while the driver grabbed the feet. Carefully, they brought him into the car and sped off as quickly as they could.

**

* * *

**

The ride itself was rather quiet.

Elizabeth sat up front with the driver so Will could lie down in the back. "How did you know my last name was Swann?"

The driver looked over to his right and smiled. Elizabeth noticed that he had one gold tooth. "I heard you telling the boy."

"Well, this is awfully kind of you," she said leaning over to read his name, "Mr. Sparrow."

"Just doing me job miss. And please, call me Jack."

The rest of the ride was in silence, with Jack watching Elizabeth from time to time. She began to hum after awhile. He knew that song.

"What's that you're humming," Jack asked.

"Just a tune. I don't really think there are words to it but you never know. Might make some up to fit."

**

* * *

**

They arrived quickly at their destination.

"Okay, you go inside and tell them to bring out a stretcher, I'll wait here."

Elizabeth nodded and ran in. Jack opened the door and waited.

"You'd better be alright whelp. You have no idea how long it took me to find anyone or anything I knew," Jack whispered.

Elizabeth returned along with a few nurses and a bed. They loaded Will onto it and went inside.

"You should stay with him," Jack said.

"Wait, don't you want to make sure he's alright," Elizabeth said.

Jack grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket and scribbled something on it. "Here's my number. If you need anything like a statement or something call me. Savvy."

"Good day Mister Sparrow. What do I owe you?" she asked looking into her purse.

Jack looked into his car and reset the machine. "It's on me. Go, make sure the boy's fine." Elizabeth nodded and ran inside.

Jack waited until she was safely indoors before climbing back in. He checked his rear-view mirror once more before driving away. "Found you. Two birds with one stone."

* * *

Is Will going to be okay? How did Jack know they were there? Find out next time. Hope it was enjoyed by all. Next will be up Wednesday. 4 days to the DVD and 5 to my b-day. Later. (sorry it was so short) 


	3. Awakenings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Here's the chapter I promised you.

* * *

Will was lying on a comfy bed again. The only difference was that this time he smelled something to his right. It smelled like strawberries.

"Nurse, I think he's waking up."

Will frowned; he didn't recognize that voice.

He slowly opened his eyes only to have a flashlight shine in them. "Mr. Turner, can you hear me?" the nurse asked.

Will nodded very slowly since his neck was killing him.

"Okay, can you follow my finger with just your eyes please?"

Will did what she asked.

"Alright, I'll tell the doctor you're okay. Don't go anywhere."

The nurse left chuckling and Will heard someone next to him moan. He turned to find the most beautiful woman ever. She had long brown hair and the brightest brown eyes of anyone.

"Are you sure you're alright William?"

"Yes, thank you Miss. Swann."

"Please, just call me Elizabeth."

"Of course but I'm sorry to say I don't know you properly yet."

The doctor came into the room and shooed Elizabeth out.

"I'll be back," she said waving.

The doctor watched as Will's eyes followed Elizabeth out of the room before turning back to him.

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth disappeared to find some coffee down in the cafeteria and a little something else. She stayed for a little while and ate something that might have been chocolate cake at some point. Elizabeth did have a sweet tooth from time to time. She went back to Will's room but he was already asleep. They told her that he had a broken arm, whiplash and he was going to need to stay off it for a few days before he could get back home. Having nowhere else to go at the moment, she sat wrote a quick note to Will, left him the address of her hotel and left. Of course not before giving him a light peck on the cheek before hand.

"See you soon, Mr. Turner."

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth hailed a new cab and climbed in.

"The Hilton please."

The driver nodded and began the drive there. She just couldn't get his face out of her head. He was so handsome and nice. Especially when their cab hit him. She remembered that she forgot her bags in Sparrow's cab so she would have to call to have them returned at some point. They had all of her important things.

"Here we are; that'll be $40 please." Elizabeth sighed and handed him the money before going inside to check in.

**

* * *

**

The next morning, the nurse came into Will's room to get him ready for breakfast.

"Wakey, wakey William," she said opening the blinds.

"Isn't there some rule against being this perky before 10 am?" Will asked himself aloud.

"Well, we've got to get some breakfast in you. It is the most important meal of the day."

"I'll just have toast and coffee."

She wrote it down and left to deliver it. Having been in hospitals before, Will knew he wouldn't see that for at least an hour. He turned on the TV and got comfortable. He also leaned back and his hand rubbed against some piece of paper. He grabbed it and read.

_Dear Will:_

_Hope you're feeling better by the time you read this. I'm sorry that my cab hit you, I'm sure the driver didn't mean it. Anyway, I'm staying at the Hilton if you need me to make a statement or something (room 4D). Maybe we can get some coffee and you can show me around. Later_

_Elizabeth_

Will nodded and put it back onto the night table. Now, where's my toast?

* * *

Hope it was enjoyed by all. I wanted to put at least some W/E. Please R&R. 


	4. Peanut Butter Pancakes

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.

An early present from me to you.

* * *

A few days later, Elizabeth was ready to go out and have a nice day in the city. She decided that breakfast was a good way to start so she left the hotel and went to a nice little restaurant nearby. She wasn't really a breakfast person, so she just ordered a little toast and a nice hot cup of coffee. While she waited, she decided to go through the pictures she had taken thus far. A lot of them were of children and the city. She finally turned to the last one and couldn't get her eyes off it. It was of William, lying in his bed passed out from the drugs they put him on. She took it while she was waiting for him to wake up the fist time. Her food arrived and every bite of it was perfect. She left the girl an extra good tip and decided that the time called for a little walk through Central Park. **

* * *

**

Will was just released from the hospital and walking home. He went through Central Park since that was the quickest route home. It wasn't as chilly as usual so he was glad to be outside. Personally though, Will preferred the summer to the freezing cold winter. He was just turning the corner when someone crashed into him. They both fell onto the floor and apologized to the other person.

"I should've been watching where I was going," he heard a female voice say.

"Elizabeth?"

She looked up and he never forgot those eyes. "Will, you're alright," she said helping him up. She then gave him a big hug and didn't notice him flinching in pain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I should go, if I don't then I'll only cause you more pain and..."

She was cut off by the fact that Will had begun to kiss her. When they stopped, he smiled.

"I thought that would keep you quiet," Will said.

Elizabeth nodded and didn't say another word.

"How long are you going to be in the city," he asked.

"About two months."

"How about tomorrow I show you around. On foot of course since I don't have a bike anymore."

"Sure, I can't wait." Elizabeth smiled and walked away thinking about how familiar that kiss seemed. Of course, Will was thinking the exact same thing.

"Wow, she's a great kisser."

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Will met Elizabeth in the lobby of the hotel.

"Ready to go," he asked. She nodded as she put her coat and hat on. "Well then let's get a move on."

The two of them walked outside and into the cold.

"I thought we could start with some breakfast. I work at a restaurant nearby that serves great food."

He took her hand and they walked there not saying a word.

"Will, you're alright." A girl came from the side and gave him a big hug.

"Nice to see you too Jules." Will smiled before turning back to Elizabeth. "Oh, I should explain."

"I work here with Will as a bus person. We started around the same time but I went away to college and I'm on vacation right now."

"It's nice to meet you, do you go out or something?" Elizabeth asked.

"What, no, I think of Will as an older brother."

She smiled once more at the couple before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Two Eve," Will said to the hostess.

She led them to a nice table by a window.

"They've got a lot of great food here. I recommend the peanut butter pancakes."

"Personally, I don't care much for breakfast."

The waitress arrived and they both ordered the same thing; decaf coffee and the peanut butter pancakes.

"So," Elizabeth began once their coffee was given to them, "where're you from? England?"

"Oh, yes well I am but I've been living here in New York for the last two. You're from England as well I imagine."

"Oh, oh yes I am."

They both stared at each other before noticing and staring out the window. Their food arrived and they ate in moderate silence. By moderate, that meant that they kept saying how wonderful the food was and little comments about the weather. Once they were finished, Will paid for the food and they were off once more. He showed her everything within walking distance. It began to get dark around 5 o'clock and they found themselves right outside of Radio City.

"Why don't we meet here again tomorrow and I'll show you some more places."

"I'd like that," Elizabeth said smiling brightly.

They hugged and split up for the night.

**

* * *

**

Will's apartment was right in front of him when he saw a man carrying boxes inside.

"Here, let me help you," he said. He held the door opened so the man could come inside.

"Thanks."

Will grabbed a small box with his one arm and the man led the way.

"Why I decided to move to New York after daylight savings time is beyond me," the man said finally turning around. He smiled a wide one at Will as if he knew something he didn't. The man then opened his door and went inside. There wasn't much in there already; just some boxes and furniture. "Do you live here then?"

"Yeah, just upstairs. I'm Will Turner by the way."

The man shook his good hand and nodded. "You can just put that box over there son."

Will complied. "You come from England too?"

"You might say that."

"Gee, out of everyone out here, I meet two people in the same week."

The man didn't say anything but shrugged.

"Luck of the draw I suppose. Hey, if you ever need a tour guide, I'm your man."

"Well, I've lived here a couple of months. I usually drive a taxi."

"Please, don't mention taxi's to me," Will said rubbing his arm. "I'd better go. It was nice meeting you sir."

"It's not sir son, its Jack."

"Jack, right, well it was nice to meet you. Perhaps we can see each other again soon."

They shook hands again and Will left.

"Perhaps again indeed whelp."

* * *

Have a very Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, any other holiday I forgot (which I'm sure there are a lot of) and a very Happy and Safe New Year. Please review. 


	5. One Hell of a Show

A very special update for a very special reason.

Disclaiemer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Will had called Elizabeth and told her to wear something a bit dressier and to meet him at around 4 o'clock the next afternoon outside of Radio City. Not knowing why, she did what he asked and got into a taxi. She wore a nice red sweater and black pants to meet him. The driver dropped her off and she began her search for Will.

"Elizabeth!"

She turned her head to see him running towards her.

"Here," he said handing her something.

It was a ticket to the Christmas show.

"Come on, we should get to our seats. It starts in an hour."

They went inside and Elizabeth was sure that she had never seen so many people. They were buying food and drinks and souvenirs. They had to walk up the stairs because their seats were in the first mezzanine. The usher helped them to get there and they waited for it to begin.

"I've never actually come but I heard its one hell of a show."

Before they knew it, the lights began to dim and the show began.

**

* * *

**

They left the theatre at around seven.

"Did you like it?"

"It was magical. I loved it."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and they continued on their way. They stopped at a little cafe for a light meal. They talked a bit more about the show as they ate their hamburgers and French fries.

"You know Will, I never thought I'd have this much fun when I arrived here. I'm so glad I met you."

"I'm glad I did too. Well, not so glad about how we met but now that I'm okay, everything should be fine."

They both smiled widely and finished their food.

**

* * *

**

Will decided to bring her back to his apartment to watch a movie.

"Sorry if it's so messy," he said opening the door.

He turned on the light and she smiled. It was perfect; nothing was out of place except for one sock on the coffee table.

"It's brilliant. What should we see?"

Will went over and looked through his DVD's before picking one out and smirking. "How about some Lord of the Rings?"

Elizabeth sat down on his couch and he popped it in before disappearing into the kitchen to make some popcorn. "It's starting!" she shouted. He ran in and the title came onto the screen.

**

* * *

**

Four hours later, Will turned off the TV and looked to his left to see Elizabeth fast asleep. He carefully put a blanket over her shoulders and kissed her forehead before going into his own room for bed.

**

* * *

**

That night, both of their dreams had been filled with swashbuckling adventures. Will had been a blacksmith in hers and Elizabeth had been a noble's daughter in his. There had to be some sort of symbolism in there.

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked to see that a clock read 10 o'clock. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep during the movie. Elizabeth got up and saw that a door was closed. She put her ear to the door and heard light snoring from within. Elizabeth got an evil grin on her face and went to the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

Will smelled something. It smelled like eggs and bacon. Who would be in his house making eggs and bacon? He put his pants on (since he only wears boxers in bed) and found Elizabeth cooking breakfast at the stove. He silently went over and sat on the stool and stared at her.

"What's cooking good looking," he asked.

Elizabeth jumped and almost dropped the pan in her hand. "Will," she yelped.

"No, don't stop. I'm enjoying this," he said leaning back. She put some in a plate for him and took a little for herself as well. Once they finished, Will did the dishes while Elizabeth got her remaining things together to go back to the hotel again. Before she was out the door, Will stopped her. "Are you free on Saturday night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The restaurant is going to have a Christmas costume party this year and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"I'd love to," she said.

Will opened the door. "So, I'll come by at 8 and we'll go together from there." He leaned against the door and Elizabeth kissed him.

"See you then."

She took the elevator and Will closed the door behind him. He however didn't see a certain taxi driver pull a cell phone out of his pocket and call his associate about their plans for the weekend. "8 o'clock then. Thanks. See you then." He closed it and went down to his own place again.

* * *

Now, why update again in the same week. Because this chapter has a very special message in it; you cannot shut down a Will/Elizabeth fan. We are not going anywhere anytime soon and we have just as many rights as every other fan. Just because everyone is not the same as myself and others does not mean that anyone is wrong. WE fans might seem like you Sparrabeths but we like Jack too while many just don't like Will. So we should all not dislike each other just because of our many views. I think if we all just put our differences aside and try to put a stop to this whole shipping war, then everything will be for the better. I thank you for your time and if this message upset you or something, then I'm sorry.

Everyone have a very Happy Holiday and safe New Year.

PirateAngel1286 :-)


	6. Costume Party

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

They both wanted to surprise each other with their costumes so they weren't going to tell what they were going to be. On Friday, Will already got his cast removed since his arm healed quickly. Will had this costume planned for at least a year already. When Elizabeth saw him, she wouldn't believe it. It took him two months to track down the right contact lenses to fit the part. Making sure that everything was alright, he began the semi-long walk to Elizabeth's hotel room. **

* * *

**

Having only a day to prepare, Elizabeth ran that afternoon to a costume shop that was nearby. She decided to go as Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter series. The only problem she had was that she just couldn't get the hair just right. Other than that, she just had on the robes and the uniform underneath and the wand. She was just readjusting everything when there was a knock on the door. Shaking her head back and forth one last time, she asked who it was.

"It's me," a muffled voice said.

She didn't have a chance to look through the peep hole so Elizabeth just opened it. It was Will. At least, she thought it was Will.

"Oh my God," she almost shouted.

Will was wearing a long blonde wig, pale makeup, pointy ears, blue contact lenses, a green tunic, a sword at his side and a bow and set of arrows on his back.

"You look just like him."

She pulled him into the room and looked at him better in the light.

"If I didn't know any better than I'd think you were Legolas."

"Thanks. You look great yourself."

"Shall we go then?"

Will took Elizabeth's arm and together they walked (since a cab driver might've thought them insane).

**

* * *

**

There was a DJ in the corner and people dancing in the middle of the room. Alcohol was being consumed and everyone was wearing costumes that were bright and stylish.

"Oh, nice costume William."

"Hey Willy-boy, who's your friend? Care for a dance later."

"Oh Will, Elizabeth you made it." It was Jules from the other day. She herself was dressed...like a pirate.

"You look great Jul..."

"If you call me Jules like everyone else then I'll be sure you're dead by the time you reach the floor. You look just like O.B by the way. Good choice. And Harry Potter is my favorite Elizabeth."

"I'm glad you knew who I was."

"Oh yeah, I'm all into that kind of stuff. Wizards, magic, fanfiction, you know that stuff."

"Then why are you dressed like a pirate?"

"My uncles' idea, he should be around here somewhere. Dressed like a swashbuckler himself."

A lively song began to play suddenly.

"Care to dance," Will asked. Elizabeth hesitated since she didn't want to leave the girl alone.

"Oh no, I'm used to it. Go have fun. I like to sing the songs anyway." The bus girl gave an encouraging smile and sat down leaving Will to take Elizabeth's hand out onto the floor.

**

* * *

**

They danced for awhile before deciding to take a break. They found her sitting in the corner talking to a man that both recognized.

"Jack?"

It was indeed the man who was Elizabeth's cab driver and Will's downstairs neighbor. And yes, he was indeed dressed like a pirate. His hair was tied back in a red bandana and had all sorts of trinkets woven in them. He wore a blue vest and white shirt, brown dirty pants and was generally piratey.

"Ahoy, never thought I'd see you again lass. Nice to see you too William."

"What're you doing here?"

"My niece invited me. I was visiting and she thought we'd have more fun together."

The girl shrugged and left to find a drink. Elizabeth followed leaving Will and Jack alone.

"So you're really her uncle?"

"Oh yeah, I've been to and from the city for years."

"But I thought she was only Italian?"

Jack just shrugged. "Black sheep. Good costume by the way. Your own creation?"

"Yeah, I was trying to choose between this and something else."

"What?"

"Oh Will I love this song. Can we dance?" Elizabeth asked. She grabbed his hand and led him away.

"Did he say anything?" Jules asked.

"Almost said what his second choice for a costume was but she took him away," Jack said leaning back.

"Damn, better luck next time I suppose."

**

* * *

**

About three hours later, the four of them left the party at the same time.

"I had a lot of fun Will," Elizabeth said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"This is my stop," Jules said. "I had fun you guys. We should all get together again sometime."

They said their good-byes to her and continued on their way.

"So, your arm is all better then," Jack asked.

"Yeah, it's fine now," Will said flexing his fingers.

"Sorry my cab hit you then."

"That was you!"

"Yeah sorry, you did just come out of nowhere you know."

Will continued to glare when Elizabeth stopped the impending fight. "So, that's a really good costume Jack. How'd you get it all together?"

"Probably just had it hanging in his closet."

Elizabeth glared at Will for acting so cold.

"Actually, I did. Been fascinated for years, since I was but a lad but, well, it's the 21st century now.

They came next to Elizabeth's hotel and left her at the front door. "I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you for inviting me." She gave Will a big kiss and went inside.

Will glared a Jack and Jack lightly stared back at him.

"Shall we get a move on then?"

**

* * *

**

Will and Jack didn't say a word to each other until they reached the building. Jack opened the door and let him go in first.

"This is where I leave you. Son, you will always remember this as the day that you almost remembered Captain Jack Sparrow."

He bowed, winked and left Will staring after him.

"Why did that seem vaguely familiar?"

* * *

This chapter came out of a weekend watching LOTR. Since they're not pirates, this was my next choice. Okay folks, I need two things from you. One, I need selections for my pirate clip of the month on my profile. Another thing I need is someone to lead me to a really good POTC/LOTR crossover. One that isn't a parody and is long. I read one a while ago but I can't find it now. Happy New Year all! Hope this year is as good as or better than the last.

Now, where is that trailer...


	7. Friday Night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

People wanted their food and they wanted it fast. It was just another Friday night at the restaurant for Will. Lyn and Kay were having their usual dirty conversations and Jackie was using her cell phone to check on her role playing game. All of the other waitresses were just doing what they could so everyone could get their meals or talking and eating just to have a moment for themselves. Or singing. 

"And remember that other time we were in jail," Kay said to Lyn who nodded.

Will rolled his eyes and continued to roll the silverware into the napkins. Jules came by and took a new bucket that was full to replace the empty one.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate Fridays," she whispered to him. "I'm glad you're here; I hated cleaning alone Fridays."

"Didn't get much help huh?"

She gave him a cross look and continued on her way.

"Hey Will, remember when we were in jail together since I snuck into the men's prison," Lyn asked.

Will smiled. "Oh yeah, great fun," he said before shaking his head and continuing.

**

* * *

**

They both showed their slips together and left at the same time.

"So, where're you headed," Jules asked.

"I'm going to visit Elizabeth. She said we were going to order some food for us and then we were going to watch a movie. How about you?"

"Eat dinner and then watch a little TV."

"Well, I'll see you next week then I guess."

They said their good-byes and continued on their merry way.

**

* * *

**

Will got there in record time and went right inside. He knocked on her door and she answered. They kissed and came apart.

"You smell like fried food."

He came inside to find some Chinese food on the table waiting for them.

"I called ahead and they brought it right away."

The two of them sat down and fed each other until it was all gone.

"Now, for a little entertainment, I got us an American movie."

"Which one," he asked.

"Young Frankenstein."

She put it in and they got comfortable for the movie. After the movie started they began to make out throughout the rest of it. It was all very romantic.

**

* * *

**

Everything went from great to wonderful in the next few weeks for the two of them. However, Will kept feeling like he was missing something. Most nights he would dream all about the ocean and fighting and lots of swords. He would wake up some mornings with his hand in the air and it was moving back and forth like in the dreams as though he were fighting against someone. Little did he know that Elizabeth was having similar dreams only different since she was mostly sitting and or kissing someone whose face she never saw or even (much like Will) dreaming of fighting against skeletons that just did not seem to want to die.

**

* * *

**

Christmas was coming up and they didn't want to get each other just anything. So, they asked Jules for her opinion. She was glad to help wherever she could but it got so annoying that after awhile she just told them to look into their hearts.

"How did you get my phone number anyway," she asked Elizabeth.

At that moment the call was dropped however so she didn't know.

**

* * *

**

It was 2 o'clock in the morning and Jules arrived at the apartment just in time. She put the key into the front door and finally knocked on the man's door on the ground level floor.

"Wa's the password?"

"Come on."

"Say it."

"Blk Prl," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Black Pearl."

The door opened and there was Jack. He let her come inside and she sat down on his couch. He offered her some of his drink but she politely declined.

"So, uh, how's the plan going?" he asked.

"It's difficult to say. They keep asking me about what they should get the other for Christmas. I don't even know how Elizabeth got my cell phone number. I finally told them to just look into their own hearts and they've left me alone for now."

"Good, I want them to figure this one out on their own."

Jules leaned back and got comfortable. "You owe me a game of cards," she said.

Jack nodded and while smiling he took the deck out and shuffled it.

* * *

I can honestly say that I'm not too happy with this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Look for a new chapter sometime in the coming weeks. And thanks for the reviews from before. Later.

By the way, everything that happened at the restaurant is completely true. So, if you ever wonder what happens in the kitchens; that's it. (Believe me, I work in one)


	8. Phone Calls, Angels, Swords and Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was finally Christmas morning. Will had agreed to meet her at her apartment and they would spend the whole day there. He just had to put the finishing touches on the gift.

"Done," he finally said. Who knew it was so hard to wrap a box of candy. Anyway, Will decided to get dressed when his phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

There was no response on the other end.

"Hello," he said again.

"Blacksmith," a voice said and hung up.

He stared at the phone and put it back down before walking away very slowly.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth was tired. She had barely slept a wink and she didn't know why. Maybe it was all the excitement of Christmas coming. She just lay in her bed the whole night and stared at the ceiling. Maybe everything was catching up to her. She remembered at the last minute to call Mrs. Williams to tell her Happy Christmas when the phone rang before she even touched it. 

"Hello?"

"Governor's daughter," a voice said and then there was a dial tone.

Elizabeth hung up before picking the phone up again to call her caretaker.

**

* * *

**"Part one was successful," Jack said to no one.

* * *

Will went into the building with his gift in one hand and the other was shaking nervously. Why should he be nervous? He knew that Elizabeth loved him so there was nothing to worry about. Maybe it was those dreams he kept having. They seemed to be telling him something but what? And what was with that phone call earlier? How did they know about the blacksmithing? He had yet to realize that while he was having these mental conversations that he had already knocked on Elizabeth's door and she was about to open it. He shook his head and smiled at her beautiful face.

"Happy Christmas Elizabeth."

"Happy Christmas Will," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He came inside, handed her his gift and took off his coat to reveal that he was wearing a nice blue sweater and black dress pants. Elizabeth had decided on a nice casual red dress she saw in the store the day before and a red headband to match. She took his arm and led him to the table where a small tree sat with a few gifts underneath it.

"Should we open gifts now or talk?" she asked tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"We can do both."

"Brilliant. Hold on for a second and I'll make us some hot chocolate."

She left him alone for a moment and he saw that the gifts were for Jack and Jules.

"Here we go," she said handing him a mug.

He took a casual sip and pushed his gift forward. She carefully opened it to find a box of chocolates. "I heard you had a sweet tooth. Open it," he said smiling shyly.

She took the lid off and there in the middle sat a gold locket. "Oh Will, you didn't." She gave him another kiss on the cheek and gave him his gift.

It was long and wrapped in paper with little Santa's on it. "Oh, I hope you like it."

I'll like whatever you give me, he thought to himself.

After his fight with the wrapping paper, he found himself looking at a white box.

"Now, I remember you saying that you were fascinated with history and the moment I saw it I thought of you," she said opening the top for him.

Will felt his jaw drop. Inside sat the most beautiful sword he had ever seen. "Thank you," he finally said.

"Well you're very welcome."

Will decided to examine it as Elizabeth took a bite out of a chocolate. "The balance is a bit off," he said suddenly said.

"Beg pardon?"

"Look, it tip is not the full length of the blade as a whole. Therefore it wasn't very well crafted. Not that I'm saying this is bad because I love it to bits but it's actually sort of annoying really."

"My my Mr. Turner I had no idea you were such an expert at swords," she said laughing a little.

Will gave her a half smile and stood up. "Here, I'll show you," he said extending his hand.

She took it and stood next to him.

"Now, look how in my hand it sort of goes onto an angle. It's not really supposed to do that because it's supposed to be like this," he said tilting his wrist ever so slightly. "This way it's much more balanced."

"Well aren't you the little blacksmith," she said.

He laughed. "Maybe in a past life."

**

* * *

**

It had gently begun to snow outside and pretty soon that turned into a lot.

"Will?"

He looked up from his 15th viewing this year of it's a Wonderful Life to look at her. "Yes?"

"Let's go outside."

"Why, it's cold out there."

"Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure," she said leaving to get their coats.

She threw his at him and he decided to listen and went outside. There weren't a lot of people around so they walked together till they got to the park. Elizabeth fell to the floor and began to make a snow angel.

"Come on Will, its fun."

Will shrugged and decided to join her. After long they made a small snowman and began a snowball fight."Stop, it's getting dark. We have to get inside before we get sick," Will said. Together the two of them went back to her place. Will didn't take off his coat. "I think I'd better go. It's getting pretty late and I've got to walk through the snow."

"Alright but I'm sorry to see you go. See you tomorrow I suppose."

He kissed her and went out into the dusk.

**

* * *

**

"Help, help me!"

Will picked up his head and heard someone in need of help. It seemed to be coming from the park. Will pulled out his sword just in time to see someone holding onto a woman's purse and not letting go.

"Hey!"

They both turned to see what appeared to be a mad man holding a sword.

"You let go of her right now."

"And what're you going to do, stab me."

Will put the sword in front of him. "If it comes to that then yes."

The man looked from the woman to the sharp pointy sword. He dropped the purse and ran.

"Coward," the woman shouted.

She leaned over to pick up her purse and wanted to thank the boy but he was gone. She shrugged and just walked away. Will himself was hiding behind a tree. He looked down at the sword and then out at the sky.

_I practice for three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it._

It all came back to him. Everything from the moment he left to just now.

"Oh bugger."

* * *

Will remembers (yay) Hope you guys all liked it. Review please.


	9. Living Then and Now Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy.

* * *

Jack was just finishing his sixth glass of eggnog when there was frantic knocking on his door. He opened it to find Will out of breath, leaning against the door post clutching a sword. "What're you doing here?"

Will looked up and cocked an eyebrow at Jack wearing a Santa hat on his head and a glass of nog in his hand. "I don't know Jack. Why am I here? I think I belong somewhere else such as 1730."

Jack gave a happy grin and moved over for him to come inside. "So you do remember."

"Well, now I do yes. What's going on? Did you do something?"

"Why is it that if there's some sort of occurrence it's always my fault."

Will sat on Jack's couch and began to rub his face while Jack rummaged about in his kitchen. He brought Will a bottle of beer and sat down in the chair nearby.

"If you want to ask me that question again then I'm afraid I cannot do that for I don't even know myself what's going on," he said.

"What's the last thing you remember from before you got here?" Will asked.

"First off, I didn't end up here. I ended up somewhere in France with some actor, his lass and some children...

_Two Years Earlier_

_"Nessa, I'm home." _

_Jack was waiting in the hallway as this "Johnny" went in search. The house was huge. It had many trinkets and so forth that Jack just wanted to take and sell and do all that piratey stuff. _

_"I've got a guest alright," Johnny said hand in hand with some girl. _

_The woman raised an eyebrow and looked to her husband and the man. She whispered some French to him and they talked back and forth for a few minutes. "Welcome to our 'ome Monsieur Sparrow," she said extending her hand. _

"You ended up there? With those two?" Will said raising an eyebrow.

"Funny how things end up like that ay."

"Well, go on. What happened?"

"Nothing really. I stayed with them for a few months and then I left to come here."

"Hey, how exactly did you know how to find me anyway?"

"You mean you've never heard of Google."

Will rolled his eyes and sat further back in his seat before taking another sip of the beer.

"So what happened to you? How did you end up in the Big Apple?" Jack asked.

"Woke up in a hospital bed. I don't really know who found me but eventually I got kicked out of there. They tried to find out anything they could about my past but since I arrived in my blacksmithing clothes there wasn't a chance of finding any ID. However the hospital did get me some money and the local police department found me a decent place to live. I then got a job and well time passes I suppose. And here we sit pirates from the 1700s in the year 2006."

"I never thought I'd live to see next year let alone two in a completely different century. So, did Elizabeth seem to remember anything when you did and where did you get that sword exactly?"

"I don't think Elizabeth remembers yet. I wasn't even there actually when I did. I was actually in the park saving a woman from being mugged."

"See, that's just so you William. Always saving a lass instead of your own skin."

Will sighed once more and shook his head. "How can we get back though when we don't even know how we got here to begin with?"

"You want to go back?"

"We don't belong in this time Jack. We're meant to live then, unfortunately."

**

* * *

**While all of that was going on, Elizabeth was enjoying her candy from Will while watching an old Marx Brothers movie on TV called Duck Soup. In her most recent dreams, Will's head actually replaced that of the mysterious stranger. There was something vaguely familiar about him, like she'd met him once before. The girl sighed and decided it was just about time for bed, when she felt like looking at the locket once more. 

She opened it and their names were delicately written on the inside. Elizabeth suddenly felt a headache coming on that was really starting to annoy her and quickly. She put it carefully around her neck and looked in the mirror before deciding to turn in for the night.

Elizabeth was just climbing into her bed when there was a knock on the door. Since it was still Christmas and not very late at all she went to see who it was. "Who is it?" she called through the closed door. Elizabeth waited for a few seconds before asking again. "Who's there?" After not getting an answer again she looked into the peephole. No one was there. She opened the door anyway and there, at the entrence, was an envelope with her name on it. She picked it up and shut the door behind her. Her headache just seemed to get worse and worse as she began to open the darn thing. She read every word and before she knew it images began to pop up in her head. Images of boats, swords, fancy party dresses and a certain blacksmith who'd stolen her heart more than once. "Will."

* * *

There are only a few chapters left of this story. I'm hoping to finish it by the end of the semester. Hope you liked it. Review please.


	10. Living Then and Now Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy and thank you for the reviews.

* * *

Instead of dealing with knowing Elizabeth, for the time being, Will threw himself into his work. With Jules away visiting family in cold, dull Pennsylvania, he took most of her shifts. That in turn left him not seeing Elizabeth and also having a bit of money on the side. Elizabeth on the other hand didn't actually know that he knew either of course. She didn't mind at the moment, especially since she was in the park taking more pictures for her book. It was a peaceful day actually. There was not a cloud in the sky, though it was pretty cold out too. Elizabeth was just focusing on a squirrel nibbling on a nut when she felt a tapping on her shoulder. "Just a moment please." 

"I'd highly recommend not bothering with that animal. If you scare it they're likely to bite you and I know that from personal experience," a voice drawled.

She dropped the camera and slowly turned around. It couldn't be.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain love."

She promptly fainted in his arms and Jack rolled his eyes.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth awoke to cold water being thrown at her face. She spit it out and glared at the man who got her wet. 

"That really wasn't necessary Jack," she said vehemently.

"I know love, but it was a bit of fun," he said right before she slapped him then hugged him.

"Oh Jack, what's going on. One day I'm in 1730 and the next I'm in modern day England. What did you do?"

"Why must I always get the blame? I am just as much a victim as you and dear William."

"Will, oh my goodness, does he know?"

"Figured it out just the other night lass. He didn't tell you?"

"He's been avoiding me actually. Oh Jack, how are we going to get back home? I miss my father and he probably misses me terribly."

"We'll figure out something love, don't worry."

Jack was still standing and Elizabeth was still wet and sitting on his couch. She remembered something all of a sudden. "Why don't you come by my hotel room later? I've got a Christmas gift for you."

"Really love, I'm touched."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'd best be going. I've got myself a plan. I hope it works out."

"Does it involve telling dear William that you remember everything in the hopes that he admits it to you?"

"Why Jack, am I really that transparent?"

**

* * *

**Will really hated people right now. That and the fact that they could eat and he couldn't. It was a bloody Tuesday afternoon, nothing at all special. Why the need to come out here and eat? 

"Will, someone at the counter for you. It's your girlfriend," one of the waitresses who he couldn't acknowledge at the moment said.

He threw down his rag and went to see Elizabeth sitting at the counter. "What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to invite you for dinner tonight. Is that alright with you?"

Will did in fact have the night off, but with her sweet naive face he wasn't sure. "I don't know..."

"Oh please Will, I'll cook you something in that cute little kitchen in my room."

Now Will knew he had to be there; with the fire extinguisher. "Alright."

"Be there at seven."

She leaned over and gave him a big kiss. The waitresses in the back were all cheering and the customers all sighed.

"See you later," she whispered and left him just standing there staring.

**

* * *

**Will didn't know exactly what to expect when he arrived at Elizabeth's hotel room. After knocking, she opened it and gave him a big smile. "Will, it's about time. Come on in, we've got a guest." 

Will took off his jacket and handed it to her. "A guest?"

Just then, Jack came into the room and smiled. "'Bout time boy, we were wondering where you were."

"Jack, what're you doing in Elizabeth's room?"

"Will, the captain and I were just discussing our escape route back home. Care to join us?"

"Wait, what?"

"She knows," Jack said and Elizabeth looked at Will with her hands on her hips waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Jack, you told her when I explicitly told you not to."

"No, actually I remembered on my own thanks," she said waiting for the explanation that he wasn't giving.

"Ball's in your court now mate," Jack said and he went to sit down at the dinner table where an unopened box of pizza sat. Will nervously looked into Elizabeth's eyes and she felt herself melt. He kissed her, relishing in the taste of her lips and she did the same.

"You know, you can't kiss like that once we get back home," Jack said from the other room.

They stopped and Elizabeth bit her lip and Will smirked as they went to get some food.

"A'right now, first off we need to figure out what happened just before we got here. William, you first."

Will grabbed a slice, nibbled on it and thought long and hard. "I was...delivering a sword to Norrington I believe. He'd asked for an extra one for his search for you I believe."

"Like he'd find me," Jack muttered.

"Anyway, I sort of...tripped and fell overboard and then I woke up in a hospital."

"So you fell into the water...Jack why're you laughing."

"He tripped. I never thought I'd live to see the day when William Turner _admitted_ to doing something stupid."

They let him laugh for a few more minutes before he finally stopped.

"And how did you get here Jack?"

"We were sailing through a hurricane we were when I lost my footing and fell into the water."

Elizabeth had her mouth wide open and Will was just staring at him.

"You fell," he finally said.

"Thas right."

"Which more or less means you tripped."

Jack thought about it and waved a finger in front of Will's face as he began to grin. "Not the same as you, savvy."

Will continued to laugh until Jack threw a slice of pizza at him. Will was about to fire back when Elizabeth intervened.

"Anyway, I was visiting a colleague of my father when I went to examine the water. I waded only so far before it felt like someone had grabbed me from below."

Jack thought about it while Will made faces behind his back.

"Well, it seems like the three of us fell victim to that ever changing, never the same untamable sea."

Elizabeth, who had the pizza hanging out of her mouth and Will who was still getting sauce off himself just stared at him again.

"And you couldn't just say 'Oh, I think it's the sea'," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, but I thought it would be much more fun that way."

"Anyway, how are we going to go back though," Will asked.

This raised a tricky question. How will they return?

Suddenly, Jack snapped his fingers. "I've got an idea."

* * *

Hope you liked it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter just because its the three of them, in a present day setting, acting like they were back then what with confusing Jack, down to earth Elizabeth and Will just being how I think Will would act in that situation. There are only two more chapters after this. Are they going home or will they stay in 2006? Only I know the answer so stay tuned. Review please. 


	11. Home Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I'm posting the final chapters now. Enjoy.

* * *

Will and Elizabeth agreed to meet Jack to work out his plan and see if they could get back home. Of course if they did end up home, they'd have to still be wearing the same outfits that they'd left in right? That was why at 11 o'clock Will was once again wearing his old blacksmithing outfit complete with shoes, knocking on Elizabeth's door.

"Just a second," she shouted none too loudly so as to wake up the neighbors.

The door opened and there stood the beautiful girl he fell in love with. Gone was the make-up, low cut shirt and mini skirt. She was wearing a lovely yellow dress with a few too many frills in Will's opinion but it still looked good on her.

"Just give me a few minutes," she said.

She left him at the door so he had no choice but to walk around for a bit. He decided to sit on the couch and on her table he saw that she was half way through a book called Atonement.

"Hey, I think that Keira Knightley is going to be in an adaptation of this book."

"Brilliant actress that girl," she said from the other room.

Elizabeth reappeared with both of her shoes on and her hair perfectly set. "Okay, we can go now," she said walking out the door.

"Can't say okay anymore. S'not proper slang back home," Will said shutting the door behind him.

**

* * *

**The water was dark and cold and Captain Jack Sparrow didn't like it. What he'd really like right now would be on the deck of his beloved Pearl with a bottle of rum in one hand and the wheel in the other. He'd driven himself in his own taxi after telling his mates over there that he was going to another costume party. He suddenly heard footsteps behind himself and turned to find the two of them just as they were; Elizabeth's hand in Will's as he helped her walk in proper shoes again. They took one look at Jack and could barely contain the grins on their faces. 

"Good evening Captain Sparrow," Will said doing an exaggerated bow.

"Cheeky. Anyway, here we are."

They both looked over his shoulder and saw a vast amount of water. "And here is?"

Jack looked from them to the water and made motions that they both immediately shook their heads at.

"Jack, we are not jumping in that water," Will said right away.

"Besides, it's December," Elizabeth added.

Jack nodded and sighed looking down at the ground. He suddenly got an idea. He stood close to the edge and looked down. "Say, look at those fish."

"What?"

"Come closer. They're rather fascinating actually."

Slowly and completely not trusting him they made their way closer to where he stood. Jack suddenly took Will's hand and jumped. They all fell ungracefully into the water. Jack was the first one to resurface. Will was next and he spit some water out of his mouth before glaring at him. "Bastard," he muttered as

Elizabeth's head finally poked out. "Now what," she asked treading water.

Something suddenly felt odd.

"Is it just me or is the water getting warmer," Will said.

Both he and Elizabeth looked at Jack.

"What?"

Suddenly, his head disappeared below.

"Jack?"

Will was next.

"Will, Jack?"

Elizabeth looked at beautiful New York one last time before she too was gone.

**

* * *

**"Elizabeth, are you alright?" 

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and her father's worried head was above her.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," she said attempting to stand up.

"No, stay there."

The faces or James and Virginia Grader swam into her line of vision and James made sure if she was alright or not. He gave a nod of approval and she carefully got to her feet.

"Elizabeth, do you remember what happened before you fainted?"

"I fainted?" she asked.

Her father took off his jacket and wrapped it around her looking worried. "I'm sorry James, but I believe that I should bring Elizabeth home."

"No, it's alright. We understand."

They all shook hands and Weatherby carefully led Elizabeth into the carriage before it took off. She shivered slightly as her father took her hand.

**

* * *

**The doctor put Elizabeth on bed rest for at least the next few days. 

"Thank you for coming by doctor. Heading back home I assume."

"Actually, I need to head over to the smithy next. Seems young Mister Turner stumbled and fell a few hours earlier into the water."

"Dear me, is he going to be alright?"

"Oh I believe it's only a concussion; nothing more."

"Well, have a good night sir."

He let himself out but Elizabeth heard everything.

**

* * *

**Will was lying in his bed with a wet cloth on his forehead looking at the ceiling. He could not be any more bored however he could not fall asleep. Everything seemed like it was from a dream. Did it really happen? Did he really travel through time with Jack and Elizabeth? There was suddenly a knocking on his door. "It's unlocked," he called. 

It opened and there stood Elizabeth wearing a nightgown.

"Elizabeth, what're you doing here?"

"I came to check on you; are you alright."

She practically glided into the room and stopped next to him.

"I'll be fine; don't worry about me."

She gave a small smile and a laugh.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

She was actually thinking about Will wearing the strangest costume. It all seemed to come from that dream. Or was it real.

"Will how in the world did this happen?" she asked suddenly.

"I was delivering Norrington his sword and sort of tripped."

"Oh, but I heard you had a concussion."

"Yes, I did actually. You know I saw the most amazing things while I was semi-unconscious. You were there and Jack too for some reason. He drove the oddest metal carriage."

Will knew it was called a taxi and Elizabeth did as well.

"Well, you weren't awake though."

"Right, it was all a dream."

She gave him one last smile before kissing him on the forehead and slipping out to return home.

* * *

I have successfully managed to mention all 3 actors in one story. Okay, only one to go. 


	12. Forever Together, Forever Yours

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Here's the epilogue. Enjoy.

* * *

Elizabeth Turner was going through the worst pain of her life. Childbirth was something that should not be taken lightly. Her husband, Will was holding onto her hand and trying not to cry out in pain as she held it in a tight grip.

"Jack Sparrow, don't just stand there and get the bloody midwife!" Will said while trying to extricate his hand.

Jack gave them an expression of 'Fine' and went out the door.

"Elizabeth, come on now. Breathe okay."

She gave him a weird look that he ignored because now was not the time for rational thought. They'd only been married a year and already they were going to be having their first child. On a pirate ship no less. After fighting with Davy Jones and Lord Becket and even each other it seemed like the right time for them to get their lives back on the right track and move forward to the future. Jack returned along with the local midwife of Tortuga.

"Alright men, out for the moment. This is women's work now," she said literally shoving them out the door.

**

* * *

**They waited for hours. Suddenly, they heard crying from within. The men put their ears to the door and tried to listen to what it could be. The door opened and the midwife stood with a bundle of blankets that she handed to Will. 

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

Will didn't know what to say. He stared dumbly at the woman and then smiled as he looked down at the blankets. "Thank you."

Jack led the woman off the ship and Will went in to see his wife. She was all sweaty and messy but was practically glowing.

"A girl. A beautiful and perfect baby girl," she whispered.

Will knelt down brought the child level to her mother. "Hello little one. We're your parents," he whispered.

The baby looked at them with big eyes and suddenly gurgled.

Jack returned and slowly came into the room. "So, how's the happy family?"

"We're fine. Take a look at your new little niece," Will said. He had never been more proud in his whole life. For awhile, he thought he'd never find happiness. Everything was a swirling black hole that wouldn't end. But now that all that was gone, there was nothing more important than this little girl.

"Will, she needs a proper name," Elizabeth tiredly said from the bed.

"How about Juliana Elizabeth?"

"Where'd you come up with that?" Jack asked.

"Oh, from a dream."

"I like it. Welcome to the world Jules."

**

* * *

**That night, Jack and Will sat out on deck as Elizabeth and the baby slept. 

"So, I take it you want to find somewhere to live then ay? Anywhere in particular you want?"

"Any way you can bring us over to Italy?"

"Why there?"

"I'm not sure but Elizabeth and I wanted to try something a little different. Get a fresh start. Try something new you know for at least a little while."

"Savvy, Italy it is then."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Just so you know, the entirity of this story was Pre-DMC so therefore all the stuff still happened. I'm glad you all read it and had a bit of fun with the characters. Later :-) 


End file.
